


I will fix this

by wineonwhitetee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, Sad, Sweet, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineonwhitetee/pseuds/wineonwhitetee
Summary: 19 days that Tommy has been stuck in the Pandora's Box with his abuser. The man who has terrorised him for years.When his accidental imprisonment comes to an end, it's far from what he imagined.He's finally reunited with the person who raised him and promises to fix everything.He has missed this.orTommy is dead and can finally hug Wilbur.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	I will fix this

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from @/tamatojam on Twitter.

The last thing Tommy remembers is pain,, and lots of it. His whole body is aching. Made painfully obvious when he pushes himself up from the ground. His surroundings are unfamiliar.

_He doesn't like unfamiliar._

Tommy likes that one brown trenchcoat, that warm red cape, those dark wings, that stupid bee plushie, _~~his discs~~_.

It all felt pleasantly familiar and inviting. He most definitely doesn't like this empty and bright area. To be honest, he can't even see much. The boys' eyes are still sensitive to the light after spending more than 2 weeks in a dark prison cell. But even then, he can make out a tall figure, standing somewhere ahead of him.

“Where am I?” He mutters louder than intended.

Sound must travel weirdly here because the next thing the teen knows, the strange person is mere meters from him and approaching rapidly.

“Tommy, why are you here.” The voice sounds panicked and horrified?

Tommy's having a hard time piecing everything together. One thing he can be sure of however, is the fact that that beanie belongs to his brother.

_Dead brother_.

Panic starts to set in.

Is he dead? His siblings always told him there was no god. So there was no heaven or hell. But what was this? The in-between? Hell if he knew.

“Wilbur? What’s... what’s going on?” he asked, voice wavering.

This was so confusing. So there was something after you die. Was he going to become like Ghostbur?

On one end, ignoring everything bad and everyone always being sweet sounded nice. But he knew that deep down, even Ghostbur was aware things were bad and the sweet murmurs held poison and resentment.

Tommy didn't want to be like that guy. He'd already made up his mind.

He reached out to his brother, stumbling and tripping over his own legs. Luckily the older male caught him. He steadied the boy by his shoulders. Brown observant eyes scanning over his every feature, in a search for answers.

“TOMMY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE-? I-”

The brunettes eyes were wide and alarmed, his voice loud. Maybe a bit too loud. It reminded him of the way Dream screamed at him.

Looking for that familiar sense of comfort. Tommy allowed himself to sink further into his brothers hold. Balling some of the yellow fabric of Wils sweater into his fists.

_He missed this_.

He missed the feeling of having a warm hand placed on his shoulder. He missed seeing the yellow sweater without a blood stain and poorly stitched up hole. He missed hearing a determined yet gentle voice that didn't sound like it was going to break any second. He missed people being concerned about him.

_He missed his brother_.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm so sorry Wil..."

"I promise I tried-"

He was shushed by Wilbur tightening his embrace.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Tommy. I..." he paused for a moment. "I should've protected you. And for failing to do that, I am terribly sorry."

The boy nodded into the tallers chest as they enjoyed a calm moment of silence.

"Tommy, I have to ask again, why are you here?"

He looked into the blonds eyes, wishing that this was just a dream. A nightmare even. But he knew it wasn't.

~~_He didn't dream anymore._ ~~

Pictures of the cracked obsidian walls, the gentle glow of the lava and the feeling of a foot hitting his ribcage rushed back to Tommys head. Judging by the look of pure horror and anger on Wilburs face, he had managed to put together some sort of explanation.

The older gave him one last squeeze.

" _I will fix this."_

_"I promise."_ he added with a more hushed voice, standing up.

**Author's Note:**

> The stream left me in shambles and I just want big brother Wilbur back.  
> MAN.  
> I hope you enjoyed <3  
> You're wonderful.


End file.
